One HUNDRED What?
by Warrior4Life
Summary: The cast of Dynasty Warriors were called in to help a big problem: find and record ALL of Zhao Yun's one hundred children, and maybe even the grandchildren! A plot was put into motion, and this was the result. AU warning, and full summary inside. Some language, rating may change. Points of view will go back and forth between the cast. Chapters will be long. Humor/Family/Drama
**One HUNDRED What?**

 **AU/Humor/Drama**

 **This is more of a humorous prologue to what I have planned.**

 **Summary:** _The cast of Dynasty Warriors are transported into the future to help the creators locate all of Zhao Yun's children. Some of them expected 3 or even 5 kids. Not that he would be submitted to marry five women and have 100 children to fill an idea the Five Tiger Generals had. To combine the blood of all 5 Tiger Generals into one warrior._

 **Warnings:** _There is some Yaoi and Incest, very bad romance (due to "experience" on my end -_-) and some language content. If need be the rating will go up. Huge family, and my luck with humor._

 _ **-AU warning**_ _: this may tie in to future stories of mine or not. I will let you know._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I have had this thought for a while and if you would read this before the story I would be grateful. I've mentioned this before in_ _ **Xiahou Xiuying Answers Letters**_ _and the same explanation is on my profile, but to be clear I'll summarize it here again. I am a big fan of Zhao Yun ever since I played Dynasty Warriors. At the beginning before I knew ANYTHING I thought Xingcai was his wife and Jiang Wei was his son. It was pretty darn naïve of me to think so I know. But the thought never left me for even the slightest. It would go away but come back stronger._

 _I have several ideas that I want to get down, but this is the biggest. This is without a doubt one of the biggest projects I have planned, another being_ _ **PokéHunters**_ _. But this one took about 2 years to get everything planned out and I'm not even done with the planning. I would very much go with Zhao Yun being married and faithful to one wife (which would be Ma Yunlu *come on Gamefreak*), and have him with his two sons Tong and Guang (maybe with a daughter). But I could see him raising Xingcai, Guan Yingping, and the other younger generation just because he's an excellent mentor. I could go on about this explanation but no one has time for it._

 _Cutting to the chase, in this story the Five Tiger Generals wanted to have a warrior with the combined blood of all of them. The only way to do this successfully was through their youngest member Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was already married to Ma Chao's younger sister Ma Yunlu, in which two bloodlines were brought together sort of. Guan Yu didn't want his daughter to marry anyone he didn't like much less accept and trusted Zhao Yun highly, so he married his daughter off to him. The same was for Zhang Fei for his own daughter. That made a total of three. The fourth wife is actually the daughter to Liu Bei and Sun Shangxiang. Should Liu Shan be an incapable ruler, Zhao Yun would have a plausible shot at the throne (much to his displeasure). Liu Bei trusted Zhao Yun highly as much as his brothers, and following their lead with his wife's consent, married his daughter to his most loyal companion. So that was four bloodlines with one as a royal grip on the throne. The fifth wife is Huang Zhong's granddaughter, who, with his son's and his wife's consent, gave to Zhao Yun in marriage, completing the bloodline crossing._

 _Some of the children would marry their half-siblings because of the reason of combining the bloodlines even more. Another reason is that love knows no bounds, and due to Shu customs for marriage and suitors, anything could go really. Explaining that is also a long explanation no one has time for but will be explained through the story._

 _Needless to say: Zhao Yun's first wife, Ma Yunlu gave him 26 children in total. Guan Yinping and (Zhang) Xingcai both gave him 21. Liu Meiji (Liu Bei + Sun Shangxiang's daughter) gave him the least at 14. The last wife, Huang Zhong's granddaughter, Huang Linying, gave him 18. That in turn makes a total of 100 children in all._

 _The entire Dynasty Warriors cast is sent into the near future to locate and mark down all 100 children, and maybe even grandchildren. Some come as surprises and others not. What I have so far is what will be seen. And as you know: no one in the Dynasty Warriors cast grows old unless destined to nor do they die very easily. They will always be here forever…_

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was an extremely loud commotion within the building. The Warriors were in their respected groups of Shu, Wei, Wu, Jin, and Other, although the "Other" kingdom was doing the loudest of the bickering as per usual.

"This better be good to call all of us here!" Grumbled Dong Zhuo. "I have other things to do!"

Lu Bu scoffed. "Like what? Getting assassinated? I could do that right here!" He could've. Very much so. But was held back by Diaochan and Chen Gong's coaxing.

"I'll have to agree with the pig. This better be good." Yuan Shao proclaimed, looking at his fingernails. "I need to get this nails manicured!"

The majority of the room rolled their eyes at him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal men in black suits and sunglasses coming out in front of the room. One of them walked over to Zhao Yun and whispered in his ear. Zhao Yun nodded his head and silently left the room.

When he was clear out of earshot, another man blocked the exit and the one in the center made his announcement. "I'm sorry for the delay, but this is incredibly important. We need-"

"What's more important than my manicure?" Yuan Shao vexed. "And does it really need the poster boy's absence?"

Anyone in Shu could've lashed out right there and then but the man returned to speaking. "It involves him by a large amount. He's being told nearly the exact same things we will tell you but some information he will receive will be, err, left out in terms of his own good other than the other way around like usual. We need all the help we can get. You will be given a device meant to identify anyone in an area. It'll give you a holographic image and will record those you will meet."

The other men in the front started handing out the devices, as well as a spreadsheet. The devices all went around the wrists.

"These are for recording a certain amount of people. More to the point, Zhao Yun's children."

"Is it about time little brother brings his kids out of Generic Hell?" Zhang Fei asked with a smile.

The man speaking flinched. "Um, something like that…" He swallowed. "Well, we got to find them and record them first. He, um, has one-," He couldn't finish.

"He only has one kid? How hard is it to find one brat that came from the poster boy?" Yuan Shao asked in an angry tone."

"He doesn't have one he has-," he was cut off again.

"Zhao Yun has two sons, and maybe even a daughter. We just know for sure he has two sons." Liu Bei explained rather quickly.

"That's no longer true-," he was barely heard.

"So what, Koei doesn't need our help to locate those brats! They should be easy to find. Zhao Yun could find them, they're his kids."

At this the man raised his voice. "He can't! He just can't! There's too many of them plus his grandchildren, he'll have his work cut out for him! I'm been trying to tell you he doesn't have two sons or three kids in total, he has ONE HUNDRED not including grandkids!"

The raised voice stopped the bickering and now everyone stared at the man doe-eyed. The man took a breath and started again. "Look, we lost track of them all and before we bring them in one by one since Zhao Yun's the only one who could go through Generic Hell to get them, we have to know how many, plus grandchildren, there are. All we know for sure is that he has one hundred direct children, including the adoptive son Jiang Wei." The man casted a glance toward said Warrior. "Congratulations kid, you have 25 direct siblings since Ma Yunlu was Zhao Yun's only wife at the time."

"Wait a minute, Zhao Yun has more than one wife now?" A "shocked" Ma Chao asked.

The man nodded his head. "Yeah, believe me we were surprised too. But, then again, we found out that unsurprisingly, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei gave their _daughters_ in marriage to him! Alongside Liu Bei's daughter and Huang Zhong's granddaughter! What were you thinking? Are you trying to kill him?" The question was directed toward Liu Bei.

"Um, well, I couldn't just give my daughter to some random stranger. Besides, my wife agreed alongside me that Zhao Yun is deserving of her, as well as the other 4 wives." Liu Bei explained nervously. It was a plan though and he wasn't so sure that it would have succeeded. Guess it did.

"Yeah, well your daughter gave him the least amount of children at 14 total! I know Zhao Yun's great at children, but 100! I'm surprised he only had one set of twins! And don't get me started on grandchildren because that's still an unknown factor at this point. That's what we need help with. We need all of you to locate these kids in the near future and record them so we know how much there are! And, um, a little warning before we send you out. Stay away from someone named Zhao Jin. Don't even get in his way or even mention him. You'll be in a lot of trouble if you do!"

Guan Yu raised his hand. "Um, why is this all hidden from Zhao Yun?"

The man nervously chuckled. "Um, what would you think his reaction will be if he found out he had 100 children and he might be possibly meeting ALL of them plus himself after the transition between Generic Hell and the Dynasty universe? It- it won't be so good. Trust me on it. All he knows is that he's going to have to meet up with all of you after a separate mission. The wristband identifiers, or WI for short, will let you know if your by a child, grandchild, or your own kid that could be somewhat related to Zhao Yun due to marriage and whatever. Oh and, if you die in that near future, it's going to take a while to bring you back."

The other men started to disappear. "If you see Zhao Yun, keep this hidden from him. He has enough pressure with the boss already. When the door opens you'll be in the future, so I recommend partnering up. Don't be surprised by some things!"

And with that the door closed and locked behind the men.

Everyone was silent for a bit. Before Dong Zhuo angrily commented, "how the heck can he get action for 100 kids? I could hardly get any!"

All the members of Shu face palmed, and even the other kingdoms.

"They said don't be surprised by some things. What did they mean about that?" Diaochan wondered.

"I may have an idea," Xu Shu said, holding out the WI. On the hologram was Lu Lingqi and right next to some data was a link that said 'spouse: relation to Zhao _.' "Lu Lingqi is married to one of Zhao Yun's 50 sons. That's not very surprising. It's blank now but-."

"How'd you know he has 50 sons?" Sun Jian asked quickly, his hand raised half way in the air.

Xu Shu sighed. "Doesn't anyone else here read the spreadsheet?" He waved the paper in front of him. "It doesn't only state they know for sure that Zhao Yun has one hundred children, it also states that he has an equal amount of sons and daughters. What they don't know for sure is the amount of grandchildren that he has."

"I've read it." Guo Jia said, waving the paper around. "That'll actually be helpful to know. They said to partner up, may be so we could search faster and more accurately. If you were to guess where they were, what would be the best place?"

"Wouldn't that be within the Shu kingdom? It says they are all afflicted with it." Xun Yu mentioned.

"Yes but some of these children could be in the other kingdoms as well because of marriage." Zhuge Liang brought up.

"Like Xu Shu was about to say, I'm guessing, is if we find our future selves, like Lu Lingqi, we would no doubt find some of these kids." Pang Tong added.

"I can't believe all of you are thinking about this! We don't have to do it!" Yuan Shao barked. "Sheesh, is there really a point in this?"

Guan Yu glared at him. "They said to be careful while we were there and to not die because of the difficulty they'll have to revive us. Unless you want to end up like the dead, I suggest you quit barking."

"Oh ho, and what damage could you possibly do to someone of the nobility? And if you mention Guandu again when I see one of these brats I'll capture them and-," There was a loud crack and a following THUMP!

Zhang Liao brought his hand down. "That should be enough to keep him knocked out for the duration of the rest of us being here." He rubbed his hand. "Perhaps I did it too hard but I don't regret it."

"So how do we partner up?" Xiaoqiao asked. "Should it be one from each kingdom in a group or groups of two pulled at random?"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "I don't think we have much time for that. But I do suggest we take our respective lands. Rest assured that all of Wu will take the southern and eastern cities and towns. We won't do anything to harm any of Zhao Yun's children or grandchildren. Like they said, about 14 direct children have Lady Sun Shangxiang's blood so they would no doubt be a part of us more or less. Plus we really don't have anything against Zhao Yun personally or these kids that we'll meet soon."

Deng Ai thought it over. "That'll be our best chance to cover ground. From there we can split as thin as we can so long as it's safe to. That means Jin takes the far north and near center."

"Wei will cover the central, north and western plains as well." Cao Cao brought up. "Jin doesn't have much Warriors yet in their roster."

"I'd hate to admit to that, but that's unavoidable at this juncture." Sima Yi confessed. "We'll just take the further ends of those then."

"You can count on the Nanmans to cover the south-west lands." Meng Huo announced. "I have no grudge against him either so finding these kids could actually be fun. They won't be in any danger with us!"

Zhurong backed her husband up. "We know the south-west better than anyone. Every nook and cranny that needs to be searched won't go unnoticed."

"Then I guess that means we at Shu retain the west and the other half of the north and center lands." Fa Zheng said. "All those mountainous regions back at home along with the forests would be difficult to navigate through without experience."

"But that'll leave the Other kingdom minus Meng Huo and Zhurong." Yueying mentioned.

Without Yuan Shao vexing at the prospect of helping them, they could easily get their points across.

"Of course I won't help. That poster boy not only gets more action than me, but is wasting my time trying to find his kids!" Dong Zhuo basically listed more reasons for not helping, but was silenced by Lu Bu who hit the back of his head as well. He landed with a thud.

"He was getting annoying." He gritted. "But I'll help as well. If he has a son married to my daughter I want to know who it is. I won't harm any of my rival's kids because he won't harm mine." He looked away from the group as he said this. "I owe him that much."

Diaochan smiled up at him. "I'll assist as well. We could get the more busy cities and outskirts that others would most likely miss around the corners and far north east."

Chen Gong nodded his head. "If anything Pang Tong had a point. If we find our future selves maybe the search will go faster because they'll have an idea of where they are at, or if we married any of them or any of our children have."

Zuo Ci rubbed his chin. "I should help as well. I have no reason to refuse."

Zhang Jiao raised his staff. "The will of Heaven has asked for help to bring them forth and it shall be done!"

Liu Bei cringed. "You say that like they gotten in trouble." He mumbled.

"You may never know. For all we know they could be dangerous and criminals." Sun Quan thought deeply to Liu Bei's statement.

"What are the odds for that to happen Quan?" Sun Ce raised his eyebrow toward his younger sibling.

"I don't think many of them will be." Lianshi quickly said. "Zhao Yun is a gentle man who hardly ever raises his voice in anger and he's an excellent father-like figure as we all know him. Maybe a few of them might have gone off the deep end but most likely due to pressure and other outside forces."

"The evil ones shall be purged!" Zhang Jiao announced. His head was promptly smacked and he fell down with a thud.

The door to the room opened to their destination.


End file.
